staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Szkatułka z Hongkongu; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chichłowski, Henryk Bista, Stanisław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tajemnica kwiatu paproci; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Mały Miś (Little Bear Movie); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Przed Opolem - odc. 20; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Dogonić marzenia (Running Free); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Sergiei Bordov; wyk.:Chase Moore, Jan Decleir, Maria Geelbooi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Plebania - odc. 891; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Śmierć na Nilu (Death on the Nile); film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); reż.:John Guillermin; wyk.:Peter Ustinov, Bette Davis, David Niven, MIa Farrow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Od przedszkola do Opola - Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Święta polskie - Biała sukienka - txt str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Sambor Czarnota, Paweł Małaszyński, Izabela Dąbrowska, Bogdan Kalus, Elżbieta Karkoszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str. 777 17:20 Klan - odc. 1284 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 895; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 21; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i wyprawa nad morze odc. 11; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2 kraj prod.Polska (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Cała prawda, odc. 7 (Heroes, season I, Nothing to Hide, ep. 7) - txt str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku (It Could Happen to You) - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Andrew Bergman; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Bridget Fonda, Stanley Tucci, Rosie Perez, Wendell Pierce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won); western kraj prod.USA (1962); reż.:John Ford, George Marshall, Henry Hathaway; wyk.:Karl Malden, Eli Walach, John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 149 Nagłe zastępstwo; serial komediowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 150 Jubileusz cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 867 Burzliwe pertraktacje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Cień Casey'a (Casey's Shadow); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1978); reż.:Martin Ritt; wyk.:Walter Matthau, Alexis Smith, Robert Webber, Murray Hamilton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Nurkując z delfinami (Diving with Dolphins); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata - txt str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Żołnierze Papieża (Soldiers of the Pope) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); reż.:Felice Zenoni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza ; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Czyngis Chan (Genghis Khan); film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1965); reż.:Henry Levin; wyk.:Omar Sharif, Eli Wallach, Telly Savalas, Stephen Boyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 869 Łzy Zalewskiej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Brunet wieczorową porą - txt str. 777; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Władysław Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mirosława Krajewska, Wojciech Pokora, Wiesław Gołas, Emilia Krakowska, Janina Traczykówna, Jan Kobuszewski, Józef Nalberczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena - txt str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Panorama; STEREO 22:30 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:45 Jak wykończyć panią T.? (Teaching Mrs. Tingle) kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Kevin Williamson; wyk.:Helen Mirren, Katie Holmes, Jeffrey Tambor, Barry Watson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Zabójca jest w domu (Killer Upstairs); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Douglas jackson; wyk.:Christopher Jacot, Una Kay, Tracy Nelson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (452, 453) - serial obyczajowy 07.10 Sonic X (11, 12) - serial anim. 08.15 Przygody Tomcia Palucha i Calineczki - film anim. 09.45 Franciszek z Asyżu - film historyczny, USA 1961 12.05 Gra o wysoką stawkę - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Will Mackenzie, wyk. Mark Harmon, Madeleine Stowe 14.10 Madeline - komedia, Francja/USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Ben Daniels, Frances McDormand, Hatty Jones, Nigel Hawthome 15.50 Turner i Hooch - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Tom Hanks, Craig T. Nelson, Mare Winningham, Scott Paulin 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (525) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (916) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Epoka lodowcowa - film animowany 21.45 Sydney - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Thomas Anderson, wyk. Philip Baker Hall, John C. Reilly 21.55 Studio LOTTO 00.00 Mądrość krokodyli - horror, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Po-Chih Leong, wyk. Elina Lowensohn, Jude Law 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakonczenie programu TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.35 Telesklep 06.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07.00 Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny - film animowany 08.25 Wujaszek Buck - komedia, USA 1989, reż. John Hughes 10.15 Magda M. 4 (55, 56) - serial 11.40 Małpa na boisku - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bill Couturie, wyk. Matt LeBlanc 13.35 Na Wspólnej (824) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Wakacje w Las Vegas - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stephen Kessler, wyk. Chevy Chase, Beverly D' Angelo 16.40 Akademia Policyjna 4: Patrol obywatelski - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Jim Drake, wyk. Steve Guttenberg 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11-wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (825) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Powrót Anny - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Colin Bickley, wyk. Cara DeLizia 23.15 Kryminalni (49) - serial krym. 00.15 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.05 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy TVP 3 Regionalna 06:37 Zamki i ich władcy - Zamek Praski - symbol wolności (A tales of Castles and Kings. Prague Castle...); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 16/16 - Ojciec bezdomnych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:11 16/16 - Para mieszana; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 16/16 - Bohater w skali mikro; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:12 16/16 - Dawcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:04 Reportaż Trójki - Droga do Hollywood; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 16/16 - Ojciec bezdomnych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 16/16 - Para mieszana; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda; STEREO 14:42 Otwarte miasto; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:49 Półkowniki - Kronika III pielgrzymki Ojca Świętego do Ojczyzny - Warszawa 08.06.1987 r.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO 17:51 Studio lokacyjne - 750 lecia Krakowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:28 Rewolucje. Argentyna: zagrożona demokracja (Pots and Pans Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Kurier; STEREO 01:14 Pogoda; STEREO 01:17 Rewolucje. Argentyna: zagrożona demokracja (Pots and Pans Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:37 Zamki i ich władcy - Zamek Praski - symbol wolności (A tales of Castles and Kings. Prague Castle...); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 16/16 - Ojciec bezdomnych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:11 16/16 - Para mieszana; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 16/16 - Bohater w skali mikro; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:12 16/16 - Dawcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:04 Reportaż Trójki - Droga do Hollywood; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 16/16 - Ojciec bezdomnych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 16/16 - Para mieszana; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda; STEREO 14:42 Otwarte miasto; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:49 Półkowniki - Kronika III pielgrzymki Ojca Świętego do Ojczyzny - Warszawa 08.06.1987 r.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 07.06.2007 g. 16.50 WYDANIE SPECJALNE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO 17:51 Studio lokacyjne - 750 lecia Krakowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:09 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:12 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (7.06.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:41 Studio reportażu - Świątynia Opatrzności Bożej 19:00 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów em. 8.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Saga rodów - Ród Hoserów emisja 25.10.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:44 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Teatr Wielki, Opera Nardowa - prem 04.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - (7.06.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 07.06.2007 g. 16.50 WYDANIE SPECJALNE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:28 Rewolucje. Argentyna: zagrożona demokracja (Pots and Pans Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Kurier; STEREO 01:14 Pogoda; STEREO 01:17 Rewolucje. Argentyna: zagrożona demokracja (Pots and Pans Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 08.00 TV Market - magazyn 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (3) - serial anim. 09.30 Książę - komedia familijna, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1999 11.20 Najdłuższy dzień - film wojenny, USA 1962 15.00 Kamuflaż - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 17.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz półfinałowy 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem (199) - telenowela 20.05 Zakręcony - komedia, USA 2001 22.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 23.05 Wróg naturalny - thriller, Kanada/USA 1997 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowieści weekendowe: Linia opóźniająca; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Opania, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Kwiatkowska, Krzysztof Luft, Henryk Boukolowski, Karol Strasburger, Andrzej Deskur; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 X Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego - W. A. Mozart - Msza C-dur KV 317 "Koronacyjna"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Afisz - Jak żyć?; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (2) Anna Milewska - Zawada; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Budzik - Malujemy prawdziwy obraz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Opole na bis - recital zespołu Wilki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Floriana w Warszawie; STEREO 12:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 838* - Pojednanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Marcina Zaleskiego opisanie Warszawy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Od przedszkola do Opola - Robert Rozmus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Malujemy prawdziwy obraz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ja i moje życie - rodzina - To nie są wasze sprawy.; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Papieski ślad w Ludźmierzu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Opowieści weekendowe: Linia opóźniająca; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Opania, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Kwiatkowska, Krzysztof Luft, Henryk Boukolowski, Karol Strasburger, Andrzej Deskur; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Komu trzeba pomagać a kto radzi sobie sam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 838* - Pojednanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Scena współczesna - Narty Ojca Świętego; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Piotr Cieplak; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Władysław Kowalski, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jarosław Gajewski, Beata Fudalej, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Grzegorz Małecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Papieski ślad w Ludźmierzu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 24:00 Pokazowe dzieci PRL - gdańskie pięcioraczki; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Elzbieta Lewandowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Komu trzeba pomagać a kto radzi sobie sam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 838* - Pojednanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Scena współczesna - Narty Ojca Świętego; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Piotr Cieplak; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Władysław Kowalski, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jarosław Gajewski, Beata Fudalej, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Grzegorz Małecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Papieski ślad w Ludźmierzu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Golec uOrkiestra 4 - Już nie zgaśnie ogień w nas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ashik-Kerib (Ashik-Kerib); baśń filmowa kraj prod.ZSRR (1988); reż.:Sergiej Paradżanow, Dodo Abashidze; wyk.:Sofiko Chiaureli, Yuri Mgoyan, Ramaz Chkikvadze, Konstantin Stepankov, Veronique Matonidze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Maxim Vengerov w Moskwie (Maxim Vengerov in Moscow); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Najsłodszy dźwięk (The Sweetest Sound); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Portret niewierny; film animowany; reż.:Ewa Bibańska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka źródeł - Rytmy serca - Tex - Mex, Muzyka Przygraniczna (Beats of the heart - Tex - Mex, Music of the Texas Mexican Borderlands); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Przychodzimy, odchodzimy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Trzy kolory - Niebieski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliette Binoche, Benoit Regent, Florence Pernel, Charlotte Very, Philippe Volter, Claude Duneton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Krajobraz z okolic Stryja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Nina Simone - Legenda (Nina Simone - La Legende); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Trzeba latać za wysoko - Stanisław Radwan; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Dziwny ogród; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pionierzy przyszłości (Les poinniers du futur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Ewangelia według Świętego Mateusza (Vangelo secondo Matteo, Il); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1964); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 23; magazyn filmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Potty Umbrella; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Strefa - Studio alternatywne - Polska Awangarda - MW2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Art Noc - Ekstrawagancja z MW 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - MW2 na sucho; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Uniesie nas wiatr (Le Vent nous Emportera, Bad ma re khahad bord) kraj prod.Iran, Francja (1999); reż.:Abbas Kiarostami; wyk.:Bahzad Dourani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Queens of the Stone Age (Queens of the Stone Age); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Siła bezsilnych - Skazany na nieistnienie - rzecz o Rtm. Pileckim; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - PRL kontratakuje; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Gen. Karaszewicz - Tokarzewski; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Zakończenie programu Rai 1 06:05Anima Good News 06:10Sottocasa 5^ puntata 06:30Tg1 06:30CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45Unomattina Estate 06:45Che tempo fa 07:00Tg1 07:30Che tempo fa 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 08:00Tg1 Mostre Ed Eventi 08:00Che tempo fa 08:00Tg1 09:00Tg1 09:30Tg1 Flash 10:25Tg Parlamento 10:30 Dieciminuti di... programmi dell'accesso 10:40Appuntamento al cinema 10:45TELEFILM Un ciclone in convento 11:30Tg1 11:35Che tempo fa 11:40Un prete tra noi 2^ parte 12:35TELEFILM La signora in giallo 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10SOAP Julia 1^ Visione Rai 4^ puntata 14:50Incantesimo 9 1^ Visione 15:20Orgoglio 16:50Tg Parlamento 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 17:15TELEFILM Le sorelle McLeod 18:00TELEFILM Il Commissario Rex 18:50L'eredità 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Affari tuoi Gold 21:10Superquark 23:25Tg1 23:30Porta a porta 00:50Tg1 Notte 01:15Che tempo fa 01:15Tg1 Cinema 01:25Appuntamento al cinema 01:30Sottovoce 02:00RaiEdu Magazzini Einstein 02:30FILM Ercole contro Roma 02:30RAINOTTE 04:00FILM TV Don Matteo 3 04:55Mauritania tra oceano e deserto 05:10Che tempo fa 05:15Homo Ridens 05:45Euronews Rai 2 06:00Sussidiario TV 06:15Sulle sponde della Manica 06:30Tg2 Medicina 33 06:45Il mare di notte 06:55Quasi le sette 07:00Random 07:00Tre gemelle e una strega 07:25A scuola con l'Imperatore 07:45Monster Allergy 08:10L'Albero Azzurro 08:30Mickey Mouseworks 09:05Dente che va, dente che viene 09:05Blanche 09:20Pingu 09:20Il coniglietto di Pinga 09:30Per un pugno di risate 09:30Le nuove avventure di Braccio di Ferro 09:45RaiEdu Un mondo a colori magazine 10:00Meteo 2 10:00Sì, Viaggiare 10:00Medicina 33 10:00Nonsolosoldi 10:00Notizie 10:00Tg2 notizie 11:00Il meglio di...Piazza Grande 13:00Tg2 13:30Tg2 Costume E Società 13:50Tg2 Salute 14:00L'Italia sul 2 15:50Ricomincio da qui 17:10TELEFILM Streghe 17:50Meteo 2 17:50Andata e ritorno 18:05Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10Rai Tg Sport 18:30Tg2 19:00Telefilm Sentinel 19:50Piloti 20:20 Il lottoalle otto 20:30Tg2 21:05Annozero 23:05Tg2 23:15RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 01:15Tg Parlamento 01:25Reparto corse 01:55Almanacco 02:00Meteo 2 02:05Appuntamento al cinema 02:10RAINOTTE 02:10FILM TV La collina del diavolo 03:00TG2 Salute 03:10Eros Salute 03:30Borneo, nella terra dei tagliatori di testa 03:45Caro Amore caro...scene da un matrimonio 04:10Gli occhi dell'Anima 04:15NET.T.UN.O.: Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Filosofia del Diritto 05:45Tg2 Costume E Società Rai 3 06:00Magazine tematico 06:00News Meteo Traffico 06:00RAI News 24 Morning News 06:30Il caffe' di Corradino Mineo 06:30Italia, Istruzioni per l'uso 08:10RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 09:05FILM Dedee' D'Anvers 10:35Cominciamo bene estate 12:00Meteo 3 12:00Tg3 Rai Sport Notizie 12:25Cominciamo bene estate 13:00Cominciamo bene estate - Non e' mai troppo presto 13:10TELEFILM Moonlighting 14:00Tg Regione 14:00Tg Regione Meteo 14:20Meteo 3 14:20Tg3 14:50The Fairytaler 14:50Superjob 14:50La mia famiglia 14:50Trebisonda 14:50TELEFILM Saddle Club 16:15Tg3 Gt Ragazzi 16:25Io sono un animale 16:35Melevisione 17:00TELEFILM Squadra Speciale Vienna 17:45Meteo 3 17:45GEO Magazine 2007 19:00Tg3 19:30Tg Regione Meteo 19:30Tg Regione 20:00Rai Sport Notizie 20:10Blob 21:00Film John Q 21:05FILM John Q. 21:05FILM-Payback - La rivincita di Porter 22:10Speciale Ballaro’ 23:05Tg3 23:10Tg Regione 23:20Tg3 Primo Piano 23:40Sfide 23:45Correva l’anno 00:40Meteo 3 00:40Tg3 Night News 00:40Tg3 00:50RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 01:50Appuntamento al cinema 02:00Fuori Orario. Cose (mai) viste 02:10Superzap 02:10America today 02:10Magazine tematico di Rainews 24 02:10Dentro la notizia 02:10RAInews 24 02:10USA 24 H 02:10Riflettendo con... 02:10Next 2^ parte 02:10Next 1^ parte 02:10Shownet 02:10America today 02:10News Meteo 02:10RAINOTTE Ale kino! 08:00 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, ale zszedł z góry - komedia romantyczna reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Ian McNeice, Kenneth Griffith Wlk. Brytania 1995 09:45 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. wyk. USA 2003 10:40 Dyliżans - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Claire Trevor, Thomas Mitchell, Louise Platt USA 1939 12:20 Potężny i szlachetny - komediodramat reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Kieran Culkin, Elden Henson, Sharon Stone, Gena Rowlands USA 1998 14:05 Gosford Park - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Michael Gambon, Jeremy Northa, Bob Balaban Wlk. Brytania 2001 16:25 Ziemia niczyja - komediodramat reż. Danis Tanovic, wyk. Branco Djuric, Rene Bitorajac, Filip Sovagovic, Katrin Cartlidge Włochy/ Bośnia/ Słowenia/ Hercegowina 2001 18:10 Koktajl - film obyczajowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Tom Cruise, Elisabeth Shue, Bryan Brown, Lisa Banes USA 1988 20:00 Bulwar Zachodzącego Słońca - film obyczajowy reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Gloria Swanson, Erich von Stroheim, William Holden, Buster Keaton USA 1950 22:00 Śmierć lorda Edgware'a - film kryminalny reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. David Suchet, Helen Grace, John Castle, Tom Beard Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:50 I Bóg stworzył kobietę - film obyczajowy reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Vincent Spano, Frank Langella, Donovan Leitch USA 1988 01:35 Zbliżenia: Denzel Washington - film dokumentalny 02:05 Cena nadziei - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Sharon Stone, Rob Morrow, Randy Quaid, Peter Gallagher USA 1996 03:50 Przerwa w podróży - film krótkometrażowy AXN Crime 12:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 13:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Argentyna 2005 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2000 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 132 Australia 2001 16:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 17:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Argentyna 2005 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2000 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 132 Australia 2001 21:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 22:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 21 USA 2001 00:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2000 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 133 Australia 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 21 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2000 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2002 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada/USA 2003 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 17:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada 1997 18:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2000 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2002 20:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada/USA 2003 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 22:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1999 23:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2000 00:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada/USA 2003 02:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1996 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 USA 2004 07:15 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 4 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:05 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 16 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 USA 2004 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 4 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 13:40 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 16 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 5 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:15 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2004 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2002 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2004 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2004 00:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2005 01:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2002 02:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2004 Canal + Film 07:00 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 08:30 Niania - film familijny reż. Kirk Jones, wyk. Emma Thompson, Colin Firth, Kelly Macdonald, Thomas Sangster USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:10 Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 12:00 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 10 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Ciało za milion - komediodramat reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Frank Adamson, W. Earl Brown, Eric Epstein USA 2005 14:45 Wielkie życie - film biograficzny reż. Kevin Spacey, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Kate Bosworth, John Goodman, Bob Hoskins USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:45 Deser Dynamo - film krótkometrażowy 16:55 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 18:25 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Jenny Agutter, Patrick Baladi, Eva Birthistle Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 Droga do Guantanamo - dramat polityczny reż. Michael Winterbottom, Mat Whitecross, wyk. Riz Ahmed, Farhad Harun, Waqar Saddiqui, Afran Usman Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:35 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy reż. Miranda July, wyk. Brad William Henke, John Hawkes, Miranda July, Miles Thompson Kanada 2004 23:05 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2006 23:30 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2005 00:15 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 26 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 00:40 2046 - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wong Kar-Wai, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Takuya Kimura, Li Gong, Faye Wong Hongkong/Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004 02:45 Sobowtór - film obyczajowy reż. Bodo Kox, wyk. Marcin Chabowski, Bodo Kox, Joanna Szczepkowska, Dawid Antkowiak Polska 2005 03:55 Śmierć człowieka pracy - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Glawogger, wyk. Austria/Niemcy 2005 Canal + Sport 06:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2005 07:00 Jak w niebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kay Pollak, wyk. Michael Nyqvist, Lennart Jähkel, Frida Hallgren, Ingela Olsson Szwecja 2004 09:15 Fałszywa dwunastka II - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunt, Alyson Stoner, Forrest Landis USA 2005 10:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 12:00 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 14:00 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia reż. Peter Farrelly, Bobby Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Renée Zellweger, Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee, Jerod Mixon, Chris Cooper, Michael Bowman USA 2000 15:55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 16:05 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Andrzej Chyra, Jerzy Stuhr Polska/Włochy/Rosja 2005 18:15 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 22:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 22:45 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Piotr Reiss - magazyn sportowy 01:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Mecz finałowy 04:30 Pożegnalny mecz Cezarego Kucharskiego - reportaż 05:00 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 Canal + Sport 2 6:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 12:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 18:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 0:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne Canal + 06:00 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 10 USA 1989 08:00 Ikonoklaści - Grazer i Redstone - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/8 USA 2005 08:50 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 11:10 Kupiec wenecki - dramat kostiumowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Al Pacino, Jeremy Irons, Joseph Fiennes, Zuleikha Robinson USA/Włochy/Luksemburg/Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:25 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 15:40 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Tillman jr, wyk. Robert De Niro, Cuba Gooding jr, Charlize Theron, Aunjanue Ellis, Hal Holbrook, Michael Rapaport, Powers Boothe USA 2000 17:55 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 11 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2006 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2005 22:20 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Hal Holbrook, Julianne Phillips, R. Lee Ermey, Richard Libertini USA 1989 00:00 Romeo i Julia - melodramat reż. Baz Luhrmann, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo USA 1996 02:05 Beowulf - Droga do sprawiedliwości - film fantasy reż. Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ingvar Eggert Sigurosson, Hringur Ingvarsson, Spencer Wilding Kanada/Islandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:50 Zabij ich wszystkich - dramat obyczajowy reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Wojciech Czarny, Jakub Papuga, Paweł Mroziński, Robert Gonera Polska 1999 04:55 Smak życia 2 - komedia obyczajowa reż. Cédric Klapisch, wyk. Romain Duris, Kelly Reilly, Audrey Tautou, Cécile De France Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Cinemax 2 06:00 Kawalkada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Titoff, Marion Cotillard, Richard Bohringer, Bérénice Bejo Francja 2005 07:30 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 09:15 Fatalna broń - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Wen Jiang, Nina Huang Fan, Shi Liang, Xiaoning Liu Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2000 10:45 Garnitur - komediodramat reż. Bakhtyar Khudojnazarov, wyk. Aleksandr Yatsenko, Artur Povolotsky, Ivan Kokorin, Ingeborga Dapkunaite Rosja/Niemcy/Francja/Włochy/Ukraina 2003 12:20 Ludzkie smutki - komedia obyczajowa reż. William Moreing, wyk. Rachel Leigh Anderson, Suzanne Bouchard, Ken Boynton, George Catalano USA 2002 14:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Wyciskacze łez - magazyn filmowy 14:50 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 16:35 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 18:15 Zbrodnie i wykroczenia - komedia obyczajowa reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Caroline Aaron, Anjelica Huston, Martin Landau, Woody Allen USA 1989 20:00 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 21:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Garnitur - komediodramat reż. Bakhtyar Khudojnazarov, wyk. Aleksandr Yatsenko, Artur Povolotsky, Ivan Kokorin, Ingeborga Dapkunaite Rosja/Niemcy/Francja/Włochy/Ukraina 2003 23:35 Kwiat tysiąca i jednej nocy - film fantasy reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Teresa Bouche, Ninetto Davoli, Franco Citti, Tessa Bouché Francja/Włochy 1974 01:45 1984 - dramat społeczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 03:35 Kwaśny smak brzoskwini - film obyczajowy reż. Craig Monahan, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Jacqueline McKenzie, Emma Lung, Matthew Le Nevez Australia 2004 05:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Sceny miłosne - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 06:00 Zbrodnie i wykroczenia - komedia obyczajowa reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Caroline Aaron, Anjelica Huston, Martin Landau, Woody Allen USA 1989 07:45 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 09:05 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 10:50 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 12:50 Tragedie Niny - komediodramat reż. Savi Gavison, wyk. Ayelet Zurer, Yoram Hattab, Alon Abutbul, Aviv Elkabeth Izrael 2003 14:45 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 16:20 Frisko Kid - komedia reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Gene Wilder, Harrison Ford, Ramon Bieri, Val Bisoglio USA 1979 18:20 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 22:00 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 00:10 Gatunek 3 - horror SF reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Robin Dunne, Robert Knepper, Amelia Cooke, John Paul Pitoc USA 2004 01:40 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 1 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 03:05 Elita zabójców - film sensacyjny reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Caan, Robert Duvall, Arthur Hill, Bo Hopkins USA 1975 05:05 W blasku Hollywood: Robert Redford - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Brzydkie kaczątka - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 07:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 703 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:30 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 704 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1734 08:20 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1735 08:45 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 213 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 222 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 212 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 213 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:30 Cybill - serial odc. 422 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 105 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 106 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 402 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 403 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 404 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:55 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 214 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1734 14:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1735 14:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1728 15:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 221 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 15:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 222 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 16:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 705 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 706 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 107 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 108 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 405 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 406 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 407 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 216 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 217 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:35 Cybill - serial odc. 423 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 20:30 Kookły - polski program rozrywkowy odc. 104 21:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 100 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 101 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 22:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 22:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 304 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 601 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:35 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 121 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 613 01:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 210 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 01:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 521 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy szynowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy grób - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy szynowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Tal Afar - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Szalona prędkość: Superszybkie pociągi - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Szalona prędkość: Pojazdy terenowe - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kontenerowce - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu 08:45 Magazyn FIA WTCC 09:15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 10:15 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - skrót meczu: Szwecja - Islandia 11:00 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - skrót meczu: Francja - Gruzja 11:45 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - skrót meczu: Litwa - Włochy 12:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu 13:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu: Mecz półfinałowy 18:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu 18:15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 19:00 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz półfinałowy 20:45 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 21:00 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz półfinałowy 22:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:45 Fight Club: World Max World Elite - magazyn sportów walki 01:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 01:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne Wiadomości 10:00 Program 3 Magazyn sportowy 10:30 Utah Blaze - Colorado Crush Gry zespołowe 12:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości 14:00 Pro Armwrestling League Sport 14:30 Norwegia - Węgry Gry zespołowe 15:15 Droga do Euro 2008 Gry zespołowe 16:15 Droga do Euro 2008 Gry zespołowe 17:00 Droga do Euro 2008 Gry zespołowe 18:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości 18:30 Zawody w San Jose Sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w La Chatre Inne 20:00 Wiadomości wieczorne Wiadomości 20:15 Polska - Argentyna Gry zespołowe 21:15 Włochy - Francja Gry zespołowe 22:00 Magazyn futbolu australijskiego Futbol australijski 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne Wiadomości 23:15 Euro Tour w Sindelfingen Inne 0:15 Wiadomości Wiadomości 1:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Rodzinne święta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Dziewictwo USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 11, Will na lodzie USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Wojna domowa USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Radioaktywne zwłoki reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 12:10 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? - program rozrywkowy odc. 12 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Pocałunek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Te usta, ta ręka USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Święty Mikołaj USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Moja droga pokojówka USA 1998 15:25 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 15:55 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? - program rozrywkowy odc. 13 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Matka i dziecko reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Nowy początek USA 2005 18:10 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Patrząc w stronę słońca USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zatańczmy USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Brakujące części reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Strzał reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Dzieci i sąsiad reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:50 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 23:15 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? - program rozrywkowy odc. 14 23:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Genialna mamuśka USA 1998 24:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nowy sąsiad USA 2003 24:40 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Druga szansa reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zjazd szkolny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 1 Włochy 2006 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Henry Ford: Człowiek i maszyny - film biograficzny odc. 2 ost. reż. Allan Eastman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Heather Thomas, Michael Ironside Kanada 1987 08:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Amy Irving, Omar Sharif, Olivia de Havilland, Rex Harrison Austria/USA 1986 10:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 39 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 40 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 64 USA 1999 13:00 Piosenki miłosne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andre Braugher, Louis Gossett Jr., Robert Townsend, wyk. Robert Townsend, Rachael Crawford, Carl Gordon, Andre Braugher USA 1999 15:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Amy Irving, Omar Sharif, Olivia de Havilland, Rex Harrison Austria/USA 1986 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 39 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 40 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 19:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 65 USA 1999 20:00 Weselna gorączka - komedia reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Karen Valentine, John Larroquette, Kelly Overton, Marina Black USA 2004 22:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 23:00 Śmiertelny błąd - thriller reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Antonio Sabato Jr., Janine Turner, Robert Wagner, Jason Schombing USA 1999 01:00 Weselna gorączka - komedia reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Karen Valentine, John Larroquette, Kelly Overton, Marina Black USA 2004 03:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 04:00 Henry Ford: Człowiek i maszyny - film biograficzny odc. 2 ost. reż. Allan Eastman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Heather Thomas, Michael Ironside Kanada 1987 HBO Comedy 10:00 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 11:45 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millán, Constantino Romero, Santiago Segura Hiszpania 2004 13:25 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 15:15 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 16:45 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millán, Constantino Romero, Santiago Segura Hiszpania 2004 18:25 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 20:00 Premiera Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2005 21:00 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 22:25 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 00:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2004 00:35 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2005 01:05 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 HBO 06:30 Ty i ja - komedia romantyczna reż. Julie Lopes-Curval, wyk. Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu, Jonathan Zaccai, Tomer Sisley Francja 2006 08:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Selena - film biograficzny reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Edward James Olmos, Jacob Vargas, Jon Seda USA 1997 10:30 Druga strona nieba - dramat przygodowy reż. Mitch Davis, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Christopher Gorham, Joe Folau, Nathaniel Lees USA 2001 12:20 Zazdrosny Bóg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Jason Merrells, Denise Welch, Mairead Carty, Pamela Cundell Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:55 Potwór z wyspy skarbów - film familijny reż. Michael Hurst, wyk. Beth Allen, John Callen, Barry Duffield, Sasha Tilley Nowa Zelandia 2004 15:20 Prawda - thriller reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Beverley Breuer, Stephanie Zimbalist, Dean Cain, Thea Gill Kanada 2005 16:50 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis USA 2004 18:30 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Gospel - film muzyczny reż. Rob Hardy, wyk. Boris Kodjoe, Idris Elba, Nona Gaye, Clifton Powell USA 2005 21:50 Zbrodnia ze snu - thriller reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Macha Grenon, Michael Ironside, Edward Yankie Kanada 2001 23:25 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 00:25 Randka na przerwie - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Duigan, wyk. Noah Taylor, Thandie Newton, Nicole Kidman, Bartholomew Rose Australia 1991 02:05 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 03:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:25 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne, Catherine O'Hara, Laura Linney USA 1994 08:15 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna reż. Shiraz Jafri, wyk. Sunil Malhotra, Lisa Ray, Kal Penn, Asrani USA 2004 09:45 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 11:20 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 12:45 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 14:15 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 15:50 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 17:50 Motel Niagara - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Yates, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Janet-Laine Green, Anna Friel, Kristen Holden-Ried Kanada 2005 19:15 Heidi - film familijny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Emma Bolger, Max von Sydow, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine Chaplin Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:00 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 22:40 HBO na stojaka!: Jerzy Skoczylas, Katarzyna Stanisławska, Szymon Jachimek - program rozrywkowy odc. 172 23:10 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller reż. Jay Lowi, wyk. Sarah Laine, Sandra McCoy, Linden Ashby, Ron Melendez USA 2005 00:35 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 02:05 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Tom Selleck, Mimi Rogers, Jane Adams, Reg Rogers USA 2005 03:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 Kino Polska 08:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Kopalnia - impresja filmowa reż. Natalia Brzozowska, wyk. Polska 1947 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki ABC - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Słodka przygoda - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Pchła szachrajka - film animowany 09:05 Rodzina do kina 09:10 Rodzina do kina Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 10:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 10:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 10:40 Seans w Iluzjonie O czym się nie mówi - melodramat reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Mieczysław Cybulski, Stanisława Wysocka, Stanislawa Angel-Engelówna, Ludwik Sempoliński Polska 1939 12:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska 12:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Wypowiedź: Ewa Dałkowska 12:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Ryszarda Hanin, Wiesław Wójcik Polska 1985 14:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 1/2 reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 16:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 2 ost. reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 17:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kochajmy syrenki - komedia muzyczna reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Bohdan Łazuka, Jacek Fedorowicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Alicja Sędzińska Polska 1966 19:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Mechaniczna narzeczona - etiuda filmowa reż. Henryk Dederko, wyk. Polska 1973 19:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Jego pierwsza miłość - film animowany 19:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery PKF 30/91 - W korku marzeń 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Siekierezada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Witold Leszczyński, wyk. Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Benoit, Iga Cembrzyńska Polska 1985 21:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Bieszczadzkie sylwetki - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Raplewski, wyk. Polska 1977 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wieś Godki - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Polska 1987 22:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Przenikanie z ważką - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Tomczak, wyk. Polska 1988 22:25 Seans. Dyrektorzy 22:30 Seans. Dyrektorzy PKF 50B/70 22:55 Seans. Dyrektorzy Dyrektorzy: Pełniący obowiązki - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, Polska 1975 00:05 Fabryka - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Polska 1970 00:25 Kto chce mówić towarzysze? - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Polska 1976 00:45 Próba mikrofonu - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1980 01:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska 01:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Wypowiedź: Ewa Dałkowska 01:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Ryszarda Hanin, Wiesław Wójcik Polska 1985 03:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Ładny dzień - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Polska 1988 05:35 Seans w Iluzjonie 05:45 Seans w Iluzjonie Dziewczyna szuka miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Romuald Gantkowski, wyk. Tamara Wiszniewska, Mieczysław Cybulski, Stanisława Wysocka, Jan Kurnakowicz Polska 1938 06:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 06:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Gorąca linia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Lech Skolimowski, Joanna Szczerbic, Jerzy Przybylski, Bolesław Płotnicki Polska 1965 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Martha: Alan Cumming - talk show odc. 82 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Szybkie ciasto - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:55 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Jedzenie na drogę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:20 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Florencja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 09:45 Na słodko 2: Ananas - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 10:10 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 11:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: Kimberly Williams-Paisley - talk show odc. 88 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:20 Szef kuchni!: Problemy z personelem - serial komediowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 1993 13:50 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Florencja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 14:15 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 14:45 Słodki drań: Warzywa na słodko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 15:45 Na słodko 2: Wanilia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 16:35 Delia na lato: Letnie ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Remont u sąsiadów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 18:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła sałatkowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 18:30 Surfing po menu 2: Cairns - Highlands - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 19:00 Martha: David Boreanaz i Walt Willey - talk show odc. 89 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zielony groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 20:00 Jamie w domu: Cukinia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:30 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 9 21:15 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 10 22:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Selerowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 22:30 Surfing po menu 2: Kakadu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:00 Para w kuchni: Awokado i gruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 23:30 Martha: Alan Cumming - talk show odc. 82 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:15 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 01:40 Słodki drań: Warzywa na słodko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 02:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 02:35 Delia na lato: Cały świat uwielbia lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:05 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 03:30 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 04:00 Na słodko 2: Espresso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 True Life: Stepuję! - cała prawda o młodzieży 11:00 True Life: Jestem na wakacjach - cała prawda o młodzieży 12:00 True Life: Jestem geniuszem - cała prawda o młodzieży 13:00 True Life: Ja odpadam! - cała prawda o młodzieży 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji "Zodiac" 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty - program o rozstaniach 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najgroźniejszy wąż - serial dokumentalny 10:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia - film dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 11:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najgroźniejszy wąż - serial dokumentalny 15:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia - film dokumentalny 16:00 Podobne do nas: Adopcja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Łowcy mórz: Tragedia S/s Princess Sophia - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Arabskie psy myśliwskie - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najruchliwszy z portów świata - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Niebezpieczne spotkania: Krokodyle potwory - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Piekielne komary - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Krokodyle potwory - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Piekielne komary - film dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Powietrzni drapieżcy: Śmigłowiec bojowy - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 07:45 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Sardynia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 08:15 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kreta - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 08:45 Na skrzydłach orłów - film dokumentalny 09:40 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Columbretes - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 10:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Gozo - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 10:40 Niebo na ziemi: Pogaństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 11:10 Zmagania z rakiem - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 12:10 Krwawa galeria: Sam Giancana - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 13:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Vulcano - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 13:40 Krwawa galeria: John Dillinger - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 14:35 Ostatni komunista - film dokumentalny 16:15 Moja kuchnia: Włochy, Nowy Jork - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 16:45 Literatura na ekranie: Biografie pisarzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 17:15 Piętno Czarnobyla - film dokumentalny 18:15 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Korsyka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 18:45 Międzymorze: Od Europy Wschodniej do Środkowej - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 19:45 Współczesny świat. Premiera Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/26 20:15 Przyroda i podróże. Premiera Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Beduini i morza piasku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/12 20:45 Historia. Premiera Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Spotkanie z przeznaczeniem - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 21:50 Historia. Premiera Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Zapowiedź zmian - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 22:55 Mordercy w amerykańskich mundurach - film dokumentalny 23:45 Przemysł tytoniowy. Historia spisku - film dokumentalny 01:20 Niebo na ziemi: Hinduizm - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 01:50 K2 znaczy wyzwanie: Droga na szczyt - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 02:20 Słownik flamenco - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. 02:50 Literatura na ekranie: W szpiegowskiej sieci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 Polsat Sport 14:00 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz Niemcy - Słowacja 16:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - studio 17:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - studio 19:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - studio 20:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz półfinałowy 22:40 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - studio 23:00 Żużel Liga angielska - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Elite League TCM 06:35 Okularnik - western komediowy reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Patricia Clarkson, Dan Hedaya, Dennis Burkley USA 1992 08:05 Oklahoma Kid - western reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Rosemary Lane, Donald Crisp USA 1939 09:25 Dziewczyna z Missouri - komedia romantyczna reż. Jack Conway, wyk. Jean Harlow, Lionel Barrymore, Franchot Tone, Patsy Kelly USA 1934 10:35 Strzelby dla San Sebastian - western reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Charles Bronson, Sam Jaffe, Anjanette Comer Francja/ Włochy/ Meksyk 1968 12:25 Tylko ją kochaj - komedia reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Michele Carey, Rudy Vallee, Don Porter USA 1968 14:00 Niezatapialna Molly Brown - musical reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Grover Dale, Gus Trikonis, Harve Presnell USA 1964 16:05 Gdzie byłeś, gdy zgasły światła? - komedia reż. Hy Averback, wyk. Doris Day, Robert Morse, Terry-Thomas, Patrick O'Neal USA 1968 17:35 Pułapka miłości - film muzyczny reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Debbie Reynolds, David Wayne, Celeste Holm USA 1955 19:35 Viva Las Vegas - film muzyczny reż. George Sidney, wyk. Elvis Presley, Ann-Margret, Cesare Danova, William Demarest USA 1964 21:00 Grand Prix - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. James Garner, Eva Marie Saint, Yves Montand, Toshiro Mifune USA 1966 23:45 Porachunki - thriller reż. John Flynn, wyk. Robert Duvall, Karen Black, Joe Don Baker, Robert Ryan USA 1973 01:25 Naga ostroga - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. James Stewart, Janet Leigh, Robert Ryan, Ralph Meeker USA 1953 03:00 Kolacja o ósmej - komedia obyczajowa reż. George Cukor, wyk. Jean Harlow, John Barrymore, Wallace Beery, Lionel Barrymore USA 1933 04:50 Rio Rita - komedia reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Kathryn Grayson, John Carroll USA 1942 TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 107 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Wilcze echa - film przygodowy reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel Polska 1968 14:10 Wolność Słowa: Uczta nie z tej ziemi - program religijny wydanie specjalne na Boże Ciało 15:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Golgota - serial przygodowy odc. 11 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 108 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 87 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 18:55 Wideowizyty: Norwegia - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci: Niewierność - serial komediowy odc. 20 Wlk. Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Osobisty pamiętnik grzesznika... - horror reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Piotr Bajor, Janusz Michałowski, Franciszek Pieczka, Hanna Stankówna Polska 1985 23:15 Władca zwierząt 2: Golgota - serial przygodowy odc. 11 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 00:10 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 00:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:15 Niegrzeczni faceci: Niewierność - serial komediowy odc. 20 Wlk. Brytania 1992 01:40 Wolność Słowa: Uczta nie z tej ziemi - program religijny wydanie specjalne na Boże Ciało 02:10 Rzadki okaz: Janusz Korwin-Mikke - program publicystyczny 02:40 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 03:00 Magazyn przyrodniczy 03:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:00 Pod prąd: Stanisław Remuszko - program publicystyczny 04:40 Wolność Słowa: Uczta nie z tej ziemi - program religijny wydanie specjalne na Boże Ciało TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn odc. 1 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn odc. 2 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn odc. 1 22:30 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn odc. 2 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:15 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn odc. 1 03:10 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:10 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn odc. 2 TVN 7 07:50 Rugraty szaleją - film animowany reż. John Eng, Stephen Sandoval, wyk. USA 2003 09:15 Agent 00 - komedia przygodowa reż. Duncan McLachlan, wyk. Corey Haim, Brigitte Nielsen, Nicole Eggert, Karen Black USA 1992 11:10 Tajemniczy ogród - film familijny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Kate Maberly, Heydon Prowse, Andrew Knott, Maggie Smith USA 1994 13:15 Północ - północny zachód - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Eva Marie Saint, James Mason, Leo G. Carroll USA 1959 16:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 92/100 USA 1986 16:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 13/22 USA 1998 17:10 Dziwna para 2 - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Christine Baranski, Richard Riehle USA 1998 19:10 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 93/100 USA 1986 19:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 14/22 USA 1998 20:10 Wyzwanie - film sensacyjny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Sondra Locke, Pat Hingle, William Prince USA 1977 22:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 ost. Niemcy 1996 23:25 Dziwne dni - film SF reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Angela Bassett, Juliette Lewis, Tom Sizemore, Michael Wincott, Vincent D'Onofrio, Glenn Plummer USA 1995 TVN Turbo 06:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 09:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 11:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 16:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 18:15 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 18:45 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 19:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:15 Jazda z Dodą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 23:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 08:00 Okno na podwórze - thriller reż. Alfred Hichcock, wyk. James Stewart, Grace Kelly, Wendell Correy, Thelma Ritter USA 1954 10:00 Duch marszałka Tito - komedia reż. Vinko Bresan, wyk. Drazen Kuhn, Linda Begonja, Ilija Ivezic, Ivo Gregurevic, Boris Buzancic, Ljubo Kapor, Inge Apelt, Bojan Navojec Chorwacja 1999 11:40 Ostatni pocałunek - komedia reż. Gabriele Muchino, wyk. Stefano Accorsi, Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Stefania Sandrelli, Marco Cocci, Pierfrancesco Favino, Sabrina Impacciatore, Regina Orioli, Giorgio Pasotti, Daniela Piazza, Claudio Santamaria, Martina Stella, Włochy 2001 13:45 Cichy pokój - dramat reż. Rolf de Heer, wyk. Celine O'Leary, Paul Blackwell, Chloe Ferguson, Phoebe Ferguson, Kate Greetham, Todd Telford, Peter Ferris, Peter Green Włochy/Francja/Australia 1996 15:25 Literatura na małym ekranie: Proces - dramat reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Anthony Hopkins, Jason Robards, Juliet Stevenson, Polly Walker, Alfred Molina, David Thewlis, Michael Kitchen, Tony Haygarth, Douglas Hodge, Jirí Schwarz, David Schneider, Ondrej Vetc Anglia 1993 17:30 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Ghost Dog: Droga samuraja - dramat kryminalny reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Forest Whitaker, John Tormey, Cliff Gorman, Henry Silva Francja/ Niemcy/ USA/ Japonia 1999 20:00 Duch marszałka Tito - komedia reż. Vinko Bresan, wyk. Drazen Kuhn, Linda Begonja, Ilija Ivezic, Ivo Gregurevic, Boris Buzancic, Ljubo Kapor, Inge Apelt, Bojan Navojec Chorwacja 1999 21:40 Europa - dramat reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Jean-Marc Barr, Barbara Sukowa, Udo Kier, Eddie Constantine Niemcy/ Francja/ Szwecja/ Dania 1991 23:40 Intymny spektakl - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Monika, Lady Shade, Estelle Desanges, Mike, Philippe Lejeune Francja 2003 00:35 Zakazane przyjemności - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Aymeric Dapsence, Benoit Clerc, Loan Laure Francja 2004 02:10 Zbrodnia w Cuence - dramat reż. Pilar Miro, wyk. Amparo Soler Leal, Hector Alterio, Daniel Dicenta, Jose Manuel Cervino Hiszpania 1980 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 33 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 157 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 157 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 33 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 157 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 8 01:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 157 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 32 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 33 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku